This invention relates to a splice ring assembly or case and more particularly to a new and improved deformable splicing ring, its cooperative tape and its encasing member or case for weather-proofing the splicing joint of a pair of aligned electrical cables.
In the splicing of an electrical cable which may be made up of a plurality of individually insulated wires, it has been necessary to initially splice the separate individual pairs of opposing wires and thereafter wrap the respective ends of the aligned cables close to the splice with a deformable tape a sufficient number of turns until a sufficient amount of tape encompasses the respective ends of the spliced cables to completely fill the respective end portions of an encompassing case to seal the case from moisture. Such wrapping involves many numerous wounds about the circumference of the cables. In such sealing process, the buildup of tape is such that the case which is composed of a pair of sections will squeeze the tape causing the tape to be deformed. Such buildup of tape, if containing an insufficient amount of tape, will permit moisture to penetrate the case. In the event more tape is wound than necessary, it will either deform the cable or interfere with the closing of the case, or, if closed, will leave clearance space along the juncture of the case. The retention of pressure on the tape over a period of time will cause the tape to deteriorate and make it extremely difficult to separate the case from the insulation and particularly difficult to remove the old tape from the cable since the tape attaches itself securely to the other portions of the tape wound adjacent thereto. In order to separate the split casing from the wound tape, it is often necessary to apply a torch to soften the tape. Where such a casing is underground, for safety reasons it is prohibitive to use a torch or open flame due to the danger of accumulation of gases and thus makes it extremely difficult to expeditiously separate the casing from the spliced cables.
The present invention provides for a novel means including a deformable sealing ring that cooperates with a layer of deformable tape which cooperatively encompass the cable adjacent to the splice joint to effectively seal and waterproof the joint when sealed in a splice case. Such tape is deformable to conform to the profile of the cable, which may be out of round. Such spliced joint with pairs of cable and their sealing rings are placed into a split case or housing to effectively seal such cable from exterior elements. Such structure permits the rapid disassembly, inspection of splice joint, its corresponding inspection and reassembly. The sealing ring is available in a variety of sizes to accommodate different sizes of cables in combination with the case to facilitate such quick assembly and disassembly. In addition, such sealing ring may accommodate a plurality of conduits in which case the sealing ring would have a plurality of bores with each bore being connected to the outer surface of the ring by a split to accommodate a layer of deformable tape which also encompass the conduit or line in the bore.